Im New At This
by Xo.Fizzy.oX
Summary: New girls Jess and Freya move from England to Canada, and to their new school, whitechapel high. They befriend Ethan an Benny, which will end up changing their lives. read to find out!  sorry bad at summarys but please read! :
1. Greetings

_**hi people! well this is my first My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfic, and i hope you enjoy it! i obviously dont own My Babysitter's a Vampire .**_

_**i absolutly LOVE this show! **_

_**i may end up changing the title, not sure :S ... :L**_

_**so yeah enjoy! ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Freya's P.O.V:

Me and my best friend Jess walked in the front gates of Whitechapel high. It was our first day at our new school! So exciting. Me and Jess moved from England. Our families are close and our dads work the same job. They and a few other workmates got a promotion and we had to move all the way to Canada! Pretty weird but I guess Canada is pretty cool! So anyway we walked to the front office and got our school timetable and our locker combination and number. We walked to our lockers and put our stuff in.

"This is so cool. The lockers here are really big. Haha" I said to Jess as I put some things in my locker

"Yeah! Hey have we got any lessons together?" she said to me, we both stood there and compared our lessons and times

Ethan's P.O.V:

Me and Benny walked down the corridors as usual talking. We turned round the corner. Suddenly Benny stuck his arm out in front of me which made me bash into it. I shot him a look.

"Dude, check it out! New girls, over there"

Benny bent down to my height and pointed at the two girls down the corridor, they were close together looking at two bits of paper.

"Time to turn on the Benny charm" Benny flicked his collar and walked quickly over to them

"Benny…B-Benny wait...Benny! Ughh" I yelled to Benny, but he just ignored me. I got some books from my locker and put them in my bag.

Benny's P.O.V:

I heard Ethan calling me but I need to get in the zone! To talk to these girls. Oh yeah.

"hello lady's"

"hey" the Blonde one said to me

"hi!" the Brown haired one said

"so, you girls are new here? Why don't I be your tour guide. You know, show you to your lessons?" I raised my eyebrow and grinned at them

"uhh no thanks, well be fine" the Blonde one lifted her eyes from the paper and looked at me

"oh come on. I don't wanna get lost on our first day!" the brown haired one said to her

"fine, you can help us." The Blonde one said raising her eyebrow at me

"I'm Jess!" the Brown haired one said sticking her hand out

I shook her hand.

"Or Jessica if you really want to annoy her" The Blonde one said with a laugh, Jess elbowed her in the side jokingly

"Aha, well im Benny."

"I'm Freya" the Blonde one shook my hand too. Man she had a firm grip. I griped her hand tighter you know, to show I was strong, but so did she. We just ended up squeezing each others hand really hard, like a competition. Hah.

Ethan's P.O.V:

I walked up behind Benny, to see him and one of the girls gripping each others hand…weird.

"um…hi" I said with a smile to them

Benny and the girl let go

"Hey E" Benny said to me

"Hi! I take it you guys are friends? Im Jess" the Brown haired girl said shaking my hand

"Um, Ethan" I said shyly. Jess has chocolate brown straight hair that stopped at her chest and green eyes. She has freckles and she is about…Sarah's height? She is wearing orangey brownish leggings, flat pumps and a sleeveless flowy white top with a printed black and white picture of London. She was wearing some charm bracelets and a silver necklace.

The Blonde girl next to her shook my hand too, she smiled.

"Hey Ethan, im Freya"

"that's a nice name." I said to her smiling. She grinned shyly and…I think she may have blushed a bit.

"thanks"

Freya has darkish Blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has a straight front fringe and two strands of hair, one either side of her face. The rest of her hair was in a ponytail that was quite high. Her hair stopped half way down her back, it was wavy and frizzy. She is wearing a blue and white checked shirt with the buttons undone with a dark blue top, blue skinny jeans and navy converse. She was tall…well the same height as me.

"Wait a second!" Benny yelled and looked suspiciously at the girls.

They both looked at him weird.

"What?" Jess said confused.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are British!" Benny said surprised at them

"No shiz Sherlock!" Jess said to him. She and Freya laughed.

"Hey, you are, you have accents." I said to them

"Well yeah. But to us, you have the accents." Freya said smiling at me

well…yeah…that is one way to put it.

"okay. Please say 'steady on old chaps'" Benny said to them excitedly

"really?" Freya raised an eyebrow

"Please!" Benny pleaded, I rolled my eyes. But kinda wanted to hear them say it too.

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said it. We all laughed.

Jess's P.O.V:

That was so random. But they seem nice. Im a bit cautious of Benny though. He seems like a player. Haha.

Then these two girls walked up to us. One was tinted with black hair. Wow she was really pretty. She was about my height. And another girl with her. She was really tall and had blonde hair. Wow she looked like a model! Aha.

"Hey Ethan I just wanted to let you know that I will be babysitting earlier today. Your mum said." The black haired girl said to him. Wait babysitter? Me and Freya laughed.

Ethan looked a bit embarrassed.

"Babysitter?" Freya said raising an eyebrow at Ethan as she tried to hold in her laugh.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"yeah, well I have a little sister!"

"and you cant look after her?" I said to him

"long story" he said back

"hey who are you two?" the brown haired girl said to me and Freya.

"oh we are new. Im Jess" I smiled

"oh cool! Im sarah." She smiled "and you?" she looked at Freya

"im Freya." Freya and Sarah shook hands

"nice" Sarah said

"um. So who are you?" I looked at the blonde one

"im Erica" she looked down at me.

"cool" Freya said.

"she's ma babe" Benny said attempting to put his arm round Erica.

Erica smacked his hand

"Don't you dare try and touch me dork." She said in a calm but intimidating tone.

"man he is such a player." I said, I swear he has flirted with all of us so far.

Erica just Snickered

"pfft, Benny? A player? He can never get a girl. Seriously."

"easy babe, easy!" Benny said putting his hands up.

Erica glared at him again.

"well we gotta go to lesson. It was nice meeting you guys. Bye" Sarah said sweetly. She seemed nice

"ciao" Erica said winking at me and Freya. She was…kinda intimidating…aha

"alright…so what lesson have we got now?" Freya said.

Ethan took a look at our timetables.

"hey looks like we all have science together" he smiled

"awesome! I love science!" Freya said with a big smile. Ethan and Benny looked slightly surprised. Oh Freya. You can be such a geek sometimes.

Ethan's P.O.V:

I took a look at their timetable

"Hey looks like we all have science together" I smiled

"Awesome! I love science!" Freya said smiling. Wow. She liked science…I kinda didn't expect that from her. She looked at us and coughed to try and compose herself. Me and Benny laughed a bit. She blushed. Aha that was cute. Wait what? Um. Never mind. We just all walked to our science class. Hey it was nice to make friends with the new girls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>there it is! the 1st chapter. will update soon. please comment and i also except constructive critisizm ;) thanks! :D x<em>**


	2. Mean Girl

**hey yall! here's chapter 2 ;)**

* * *

><p>Freya's P.O.V:<p>

We all walked into the science lab. There were tables to seat 2 people on each table in rows. There were 4 columns with rows of 5. Ethan and Benny went to sit at the back row, 3rd column. Me and Jess just randomly sat in the 2nd column in the 2nd row. We sat down and tucked our bags under the table. I took out my water bottle and drank some.

We talked for a bit then these three girls walked in.

"Hey! You're the new girls right?" one of them said to us.

"Um yeah, hi." I said.

"Nice to meet you! Im Melanie. This is Katy and that's Stella." Melanie said pointing at her friends

"Cool! Im Jess and that's Freya." Jess said to them smiling.

"Hey, just a little heads up. You better watch out for Jennifer" Stella bent down a bit and said to me and Jess.

"Why?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Well, she is just mean and bossy" Stella said

"She thinks she is better than everyone." Melanie continued

"Yeah. But she hates everyone, so don't take it to heart if she is mean to you." Katy said, with slight humour.

"Hah, well alright. Thanks" I said to them

They smiled and walked to their seats.

Me and Jess carried on talking, a few more people came in gradually. Then a girl with two other girls with her and a couple of guys walked in.

She had shiny brunette hair that was curled. She was wearing a flowery dress that just about covered her butt, a white cardigan with a brown belt, she had brown sandly heels on, And loads of makeup.

"Think that's Jennifer?" Jess whispered to me.

"Urm…maybe?" I said back. And before we knew it. She had walked up to us. She did the 'excuse me?' cough.

"hi." I said as sweet as I could.

She looked down on me like I was a piece of dirt. I didn't like that at all.

"You are in MY seat" she said forcefully.

"Right. We were here was before you" I said back

"Shut up. I don't care. That's MY seat now get off it!" she snapped back. Jess looked slightly intimidated. Dammit I HATE girls like that. And im not gonna take it. I grabbed my water bottle and bag. Jess got her bag too after seeing me get mine. I gave Jennifer evils. I put my water bottle near the seat. And as I stood up I squirted some water onto the seat. It left a pool of water on it. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Fine. It was a pretty bad seat any way." I said as me and Jess walked away. Jennifer gave a triumphant smile at us. We went and sat at the table in front of Ethan and Benny.

Jennifer sat down. And after a couple of seconds, we heard a scream. A grin slowly formed on my face. Haha.

Benny's P.O.V:

Me and Ethan were talking when we saw Freya and Jess walk over and sit in front of us. I heard a scream, from Jennifer? I looked over at her and she looked really mad and she had water dripping off her butt! I looked over at Jess and she gave Freya a Hi-Five.

"What did you do?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Well I kinda 'spilled' water on her seat" Freya said with a grin.

I smiled.

"Whoa you've got nerve!" I laughed

"Actually, Freya is pretty innocent! She was always called the innocent one at our school. Well she still is" Jess said giggling.

"Hah, well I guess. But its just girls like her. I HATE them. And im not gonna take any of her-" Freya said. But the teacher came in.

"Morning class! Now, before we start id just like to welcome our two new students Jessica Bays and Freya Fitzgerald! Im Mr. Forrest, Okay, now we will be starting our experiment, and I tell you now if anything smashes, burns someone, or explodes unexpectedly, I will be choosing partners myself." He starts giving a sheet of paper to everyone.

"Here are the instructions, equipment and method. Now get to it!"

We got our equipment and stuff, and started the experiment. It was mainly Ethan doing the work. And Freya was doin most of the work with Jess.

Jess had her Phone next to her ear hidden under her hair.

"What are you doing?" I said to her

"Listening to music" she replied.

"You could be helping me!" Freya said to her with a slight laugh.

"Well, I don't know what this stuff is! I will just end up exploding something, and I don't wanna be paired up with someone like Jennifer. And you know. I like music."

"Well so do i." Freya said back.

"Why haven't you got earphones?" Ethan asked

"They broke…" Jess said simply.

I looked over to Jennifer, I think she sorted herself out but she was looking at Freya.

"Damn, that girl is giving you the daggers." I said to Freya.

"Like that girl said. She is mean to everyone. So it doesn't really matter…right?" Freya replied

"Yeah! I was being real nice to her. Told her how FIT she looked in her dress. She just slapped me." I said shaking my head.

Jess looked at me weird and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well she isn't worth it, you are better off without her Benny. Trust me." Freya said to me.

We all finished off our experiments, and went to our other lessons.

Jess's P.O.V:

We just had Cooking class so we were all in different classes. I walked round the corner to my locker and Ethan and Benny were already there. They were talking. I was about to say hi, when a girl accidentally walked into Ethan. And I saw…he did this face, and he stopped and…oh my gosh! Freya, I need to tell Freya!

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and it was Freya!

Freya's P.O.V:

I walked up to Jess and poked her shoulder.

"Hey!" I said

She just pushed me back round the corner.

"That face!" she said to me shocked.

"Huh?"

"He did that face!"

"Can you PLEASE explain, cuz at the moment I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about."

What was she on about now?

"Ethan! He did that face! The same one you do! A girl walked into him and he stopped and did that thing" she rushed as she was talking. Then she did this weird face at me over exaggerating it.

"I don't look like that!" I laughed.

"Hey I will be the one to judge seen as I see you do it."

"So you think that Ethan's a seer?" I asked.

"Well yeah! Come on lets ask him!" Jess went to walk off.

"No! You can't just go up to him and ask him, they will think we are weird In a BAD way." I pulled her back

"But he has to be! I saw him do it!" she looked back at me.

"And if we tell them im a seer we will have to tell them your secret." I said back to her.

"No! We can't tell them that! They will freak out! i dont wanna loose him!"

"Him?" i grinned knowing she meant Benny.

"I mean them!" she said rushing "And it would probably scare them off…"

"It didn't scare me off." I said.

"Well yeah but you are my best friend."

"I know…but they are becoming close friends to us too…we will have to tell them at some point." I said to her…she looked at me in thought…

They have to know some time.

**what do you think? comments please! hope you liked it :)  
><strong>


	3. Revealed

**Here is chapter 3 :3**

* * *

><p>Benny's P.O.V:<p>

Whoa…okay, Jess is hot! You know, Freya is pretty, but Jess is hot! I need her to like me. She has to like me.

"Benny…Benny snap out of it" Ethan snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Hey Jess and Freya are there, we should get lunch with them." Ethan said to me.

"Yeah, I can show Jess how amazing I am and how she needs me."

Ethan rolled his eyes at me. He walked to them.

"Hey E!" I followed him.

Jess's P.O.V:

Me and Freya were still discussing whether to tell them…then Benny and Ethan walked over to us. Dammit.

"Um…hey" Ethan said to us.

"Hey…um. How are you?" Freya said trying to cover up our conversation.

"Good thanks. So do you guys wanna get some lunch?"

"Yeah sure." I said to Ethan.

"Awesome, lets go" Benny said as he slid over to me and raised his eyebrows. What was he doing?

"Um, ya." I walked off quickly. But Benny just followed behind me.

Ethan's P.O.V:

Good luck with that Benny. Hah. Me and Freya started to follow them towards to cafeteria.

"Um. So do you guys wanna hang out at my house after school?" I blurted out. I was kinda nervous about asking her…she will probably say no.

"Sure! I think we are free. Yeah that would be cool" she said with a smile. She has a really nice smile. Agh…why do I keep saying stuff like that? Well we all had our lunch and carried on with the day.

*Ethan's house*

"Wow, nice house." Freya said while her and Jess scanned the room.

"Thanks" I said back.

Then Jane came down the stairs.

"Who are they? Are they your girlfriends?" She asked me and Benny.

"Well…" Benny started. Jess rolled her eyes

"No!" I said angrily back at Jane.

"Hah, I thought so. They are way too pretty to go out with you two." Jane smirked. Freya and Jess giggled

"Upstairs! Now!" I yelled. Man she can be so annoying!

We all went and sat on the sofa.

Benny went over to the TV and turned it on and I went to the kitchen to make some drinks.

Freya's P.O.V:

Wow Ethan's house is really nice! He went into the kitchen to make some drinks and me and Jess sat on the Sofa while Benny turned on the TV.

Suddenly there was this smash and a couple of thuds coming from behind us which frightened the life out of me and made me and Benny jump! Jess screamed. Loud. Like a girl in a horror movie about to get eaten by a monster or something!

She did that once in the cinema. We were watching the movie and there was a thud. She screamed really loud and she was the only one screaming! Everyone in the cinema laughed. It was really funny.

We all turned around.

"Benny what have you done!" Ethan screamed as he ran in.

"VAMPIRE NINJA!" the blonde boy who jumped through the window shouted. What the heck? Who is he! Why did he just jump through the window!

Ethan's P.O.V:

"I didn't do anything! Oh it's just Rory." Benny yelled at me but calmed when he realized it was Rory.

"Rory!" I yelled at him.

"Hey dudes! Vampire ninja is here!" he yelled.

"Vampire ninja?" Freya looked confused. Oh no! They can't know he is a Vampire! I quickly shook my head at Rory to indicate that the girls were here.

He didn't catch on but then noticed they were there. Oh great.

"Whoa! Babes in the HOUSE! The Rorster got the jackpot tonight!" Rory yelled as he jumped on the sofa in between Jess and Freya.

"And what are your names cuteys?"

They both laughed at him.

"Oh my gosh." Freya said while rolling her eyes and laughing

"Im Jess and that's Freya" Jess said as she pushed him off the sofa.

"Now go!"

"Come on, you gotta love the Rorinater!" Rory said as he picked himself off the carpet.

"Does he just come up with these names?" Freya asked

"He uses them a lot." Benny said

"Rory, go!" I said motioning him towards the door.

"Fine, but I will see you two tomorrow! Remember me babes!" Rory yelled to the girls blowing them kisses and he went out the door.

"Pfft, that was weird." Freya said confused but giggling

"Yeah, he does that a lot." I said to her. I brought the drinks back from the kitchen.

"Now that that's over…Jess, come with me." Benny said quickly as he grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Wait, what?" Jess said as she was dragged out.

What the heck? He is probably trying to convince her that she likes him. He kept saying how she liked him, and how obvious it is. Which is his way of saying, I really like her and I want her to go out with me. Aha, oh Benny.

Benny's P.O.V:

Okay now is my chance.

"Hey, Jess" I said casually

"What are you doin?" she yelled at me confused.

"You like me." I said bluntly

"What?"

"Oh come on I know it! You do!"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do! You do don't you."

She hesitated.

"Well…" she said shyly.

"See! You do!"

"No I don't!" she turned quickly and headed to the living room. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back, she turned and faced me. She stared in my eyes.

I grinned.

"You do."

"Ughh, no I don't!"

She does! Just by that I can tell! Why won't she admit it?

"Come on Jess." I said grinning at her.

"I…I don-"

Before she finished I kissed her…she was shocked, but then kissed back.

Hah see. I knew it.

Freya's P.O.V:

Benny dragged Jess out of the room for some reason. I don't know why…

"And then there where two…" I said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Ethan said as he sat down next to me.

"Um, so do you want to watch a movie?" he said shyly.

"Yeah sure! What you got?" I asked.

Ethan got up and picked out a couple of DVDs.

"Well ive got, the Hunger Games-" And before he could read anymore I quickly answered.

"Yes! I love the Hunger Games!"

Ethan smiled.

"Cool. Well im just glad it wasn't Dusk." He chuckled

"Hah, yeah. Jess is the one who likes Dusk."

Ethan smiled and put on the DVD. We sat next to each other and watched it. It was late, and I was getting tired. We were about ¼ into the movie. And I started to drift off, to sleep.

Jess's P.O.V:

Oh. My. Gosh. Benny just kissed me! Wow. A lot has happened on the 1st day! Wow. That was awesome. We did kiss for a while. Then we pulled away. Benny had a goofy grin on. Aha.

"Whoa" he said.

"Haha, okay. Yeah I guess I do like you." I admitted.

"Took you long enough!" he replied with a big smile again.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Um…Benny…if we go out…I have to tell you something." I said carefully.

"Yes! Ehem. So yeah what is it?" he looked ready to listen.

"Im…Im a Vampire." Dammit. He isn't gonna believe me.

He looked really shocked. Great ive just lost him.

"Really? Wow. Well so is Sarah, Erica and Rory!" he smiled.

What! Really? Wow that was a lot easier than I thought! And a bonus that our new friends are Vampires too.

"I'm a Spellcaster." Benny said to me.

"Really? Wow that's cool!"

"And Ethan's a Seer." He added.

"I knew it! I saw him have a vision today at school."

"Oh, wait how could you tell that?"

"Well Freya is a Seer too." I said and smiled. He looked shocked again but happy.

"Wow, looks like we are all supernatural! How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well I thought you guys would freak. And why didn't you tell us?"

"Aha, same reason." Benny smiled at the fact we got out our secrets. We hugged and headed back to the living room.

Benny's P.O.V:

Wow we all have powers! It kinda shocked me that Jess was a Vampire…but you know, I don't mind. Come to think of it she does look pretty Vampire-ish. Aha.

We both walked in to see the Hunger Games on TV. Then we saw on the sofa Ethan and Freya fast asleep. Freya had her head rested on Ethan's shoulder, and Ethan had his head rested on Freya's head. Aww. Well time to wake them up!

"Aww." Jess said as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Shall we wake them? Lets scare them!" I said excitedly.

"I know" Jess said as she walked up to Ethan.

She flashed her fangs out.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not gonna bite him are you?" I said and I moved closer

"What the-? No im not going to bite him! Just scare him."

Jess's eyes went Yellow and she showed her fangs, she was up in Ethan's face. She shook him a little.

His eyes began to open then he looked at her. She hissed at him.

"Ahh!" Ethan screamed like a little girl! Aha, this woke Freya. He squirmed away from Jess and fell off the sofa and onto the floor.

Freya giggled. Knowing Jess was a Vampire didn't scare her. Then Ethan composed himself.

"What the heck! You're a Vampire?" he yelled.

"Aha yeah, don't worry I wont bite." Jess giggled.

Ethan began to calm down.

"Don't do that!" he yelled

"You told him then?" Freya asked Jess as she yawned.

"Uh huh." Jess replied

"And did he freak?" she asked, well that was a stupid question.

"Hm…lemme think about that." Jess said sarcastically.

Freya rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a no."

Ethan got back on the sofa.

"So you're a Vampire…are you anything?" he asked Freya.

"Yeah, im a Seer." She smiled.

"Really? Me too!" Ethan replied happily.

"See Freya! I told you!" Jess pointed at Ethan

"Okay well done." Freya giggled.

"Hey you guys keep it down Jane's asleep."

What the? We all turned round and saw Sarah?

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I baby-sit. Duh" she replied smiling

"But…when did you get in!" Ethan asked her shocked.

"hah, well I walked in the house, the door was open. And I walked into the living room and saw the TV on, I looked on the sofa and saw Freya asleep on Ethan's shoulder and Ethan asleep on Freya's head." Sarah giggled and grinned. Ethan and Freya looked to the ground and blushed. Aww.

"It was such a cute sight, so I decided to leave you be. Then I walked into the hallway and saw Benny kissing Jess. And I just went upstairs to Jane, she wanted me to play dolls with her and then I put her to bed. I heard you guys so I guessed you were all awake and finished." Sarah grinned at us all and giggled

"Um…wait! Whoa you guys kissed!" Freya yelled smiling at me an Jess.

"Uhh sorta…" Jess said shyly.

I blushed a bit.

"Sorta! Aha no way, it was full on kissing" Sarah said to Freya.

Freya laughed, Dammit, I was blushing real bad now. And so was Jess.

"Nice dude." Ethan came up to me and fist bumped me.

"Hehe"

"Well I better be going" Sarah said.

"Damn! Look at the time! Me and Jess better get going too." Freya said as she quickly stood up.

"Yeah, okay, bye guys." Jess said, she kissed me on the cheek. I had a big smile on my face.

"Thanks for having us round. Bye" Freya said and the 3 of them walked out.

"See you tomorrow" Ethan said.

The door closed behind them.

He turned to look at me.

"I, kissed, Jess! I told you she liked me!" I yelled excitedly at Ethan.

"I know! Wait you didn't use a spell on her, did you?"

"No! She really does like me."

"Haha, okay. Awesome." Ethan smiled

"Yeeahhhh" I said dreamily thinking about her.

I spent the night round Ethan's.

**Okayy! thanks for reading! review? constructive critisism? now that thats done the next chapters may be based on My Babysitter's A Vampire episodes, and some my own ideas aswell :L**


	4. Cheers

Ethan's P.O.V:

Me and Benny walked into the Gates of our school, we were just talking about the usual stuff, video games, comics. You know. When we got to school we saw a table with some girls behind it cheerleading.

"Whoa E, looks like the cheerleading tryouts are starting." Benny said with a grin.

"Why, you interested?" I said sarcastically. He shot me a look but smirked.

"Well, I don't need them. I have Jess" Benny said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes.

Then Jess and Freya appeared.

"Heyy babe." Jess greeted Benny hugging him.

Freya gave an aw and half smiled.

"Hi" Freya said to me and Benny. I said hi back, but Benny just happily carried on hugging Jess. Me and Freya rolled our eyes in unison.

"Hiii pookypins." Benny said all flirty to Jess. She gave him a weird look and a smile.

"Pookypins? Is that like some Canadian nickname for a girlfriend?" Jess said confused.

Freya, Benny and I giggled.

"No that's just Benny talk." I said.

"Aww well it's cute." Jess said back to Benny. Benny then had this massive goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, what would our name be?" Jess said with no explanation with what she said.

"What?" I said confused.

"You know, when people get together and they join names and stuff." she replied.

"Oh!" I said.

"Jess and Benny…Jenny!" Benny said smiling.

"Well that's unfortunate." Freya said to them.

"How? Cuz it's a girl's name?" Benny said.

"Well, a name of a specific girl. A girl who really needs a good slap." Freya said holding her fists.

Oh yeah. Jennifer. I don't like her either…she scares me. But im not gonna say that out loud.

Jess giggled and calmed her down.

Then Jess turned around and squealed.

Freya's P.O.V:

Jess turned around and let out a slight squeal

"Oh my gosh! The cheerleading squad! I so wanna join! And look at their uniforms, wow they are so cool!" Jess said slightly jumping.

"Great well have fun with that!" I said quickly, I turned round to walk away fast, I do NOT want to be dragged in. but then I felt something grab my wrist and pull me. It was Jess. Great…

I turned to face her with a weak grin on my face.

"Pleeeease" she pleaded. It was like she could read my mind.

"No! Im not being a cheerleader! Im not trying out. Just, no!" I said back to her.

"Pleeeeease, Freya! Do it with me! Pleeeease! You'll be great!" Jess said still grabbing my arm.

"But its so girly and im not, good for it and , im not good at it and, ughh no!"

"Pleeeeeeeease!" Jess practically screamed back, she gave me the sad face with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Ughh fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yay!" Jess said suddenly fine. She pulled me over to the table. I turned back while walking to see Ethan and Benny smirking at me. I glared at them shaking my head trying to hold back a smile.

Ethan's P.O.V:

Me and Benny smirked throughout the argument between Freya and Jess. It was quite funny. Then Sarah and Erica walked to us.

"Hey Dorks" Erica said casually, her eyes fixed at the cheerleaders.

"Hi Guys" Sarah said warmly to both of us.

"Hi" I said.

"Mmm, the head cheerleader," Erica said quietly just loud enough for us to make out what she was saying.

"I think I will try out for cheerleading this year." Erica said grinning as she strutted over to the table.

"N-no! Erica! Ugh" Sarah called for Erica then rolled her eyes.

"Great, now she is going for the head cheerleader's blood. What am I gonna do?" Sarah said slightly worried

Me and Benny exchanged looks then smiled at Sarah.

She looked at us confused at first. But then it clicked.

"Ohh great." She said with fake enthusiasm.

Sarah sighed and walked over to the table.

**Sorry, i know its a short chapter. you can probably guess whats going to happen next :L**

**and i know i havent seen this episode in AGES, so i dont know the lines they say exactly but i know the plot so hopefully it will be okay :D**

**please leave a review! and i will update soon. hopefully with a longer chapter :L**


	5. The Plan

Ethan's P.O.V:

Benny, Rory and I stood at the lockers opposite the girls changing rooms. I know it sounds like we are weird in a worse way then usual, but Benny wanted to say good luck to Jess for the tryouts before we went home.

Jess and Erica walked out in there cheerleading outfits, they looked nice. I have to admit. I could see Rory and Benny's mouths drop open. Erica and Jess were talking about something. No idea what.

Jess walked up to Benny and put her hand under his chin and pushed it up.

"Close your mouth. You'll swallow a fly" She told Benny with a giggle.

Erica walked up to Rory whose mouth stayed open. She swung her arm and slapped him right across his cheek, so hard all his hair swished to one side.

"Close your mouth you stupid dork!" Erica hissed at him.

Benny shifted slightly away from Erica. Scared she would do the same to him.

Then Sarah walked out, she looked really irritated. I could feel my mouth drop but quickly closed it. Wow she looked hot. Um. I mean nice…

"I hate this." Sarah said glaring at Erica who dragged her into this. Erica gave a wink.

Jess rolled her eyes and walked into the changing rooms.

I herd someone yelling, a girl saying "No!" over again.

Then Jess was coming slightly out of the changing room door, Grabbing onto Freya's arms.

"Get off! I look horrible! Let go!" Freya yelled struggling to get out of Jess's grip.

Seen as she is a Vampire, she has Vampire strength.

"Oh come on you look pretty!" Jess said back.

She flung Freya and she stumbled as she came out of the room and into the corridor.

Freya stood up straight and started flattening her skirt.

"It's too short!" she yelled.

"That's the point" Erica replied with a smirk.

"You look really pretty" I blurted out.

Freya blushed.

"Err…um…thanks" she smiled shyly.

Jess looked up at Freya and grinned. She walked up to Benny and they just started holding hands.

Then we heard some loud giggling. A couple of girls walked round the corner, with Jennifer.

She deliberately walked right between Benny and Jess and separated them, she carried on walking.

"Hey!" Benny yelled at her.

"Oh shut it you nerd" Jennifer snapped back at him.

She turned round and gave Sarah and Erica a dirty look. Erica gave a more powerful one back, so she turned her focus to Freya.

"Hm, looks like there'll have the 1st man trying out for cheerleading this year" she said evilly with a smirk.

My mouth dropped a little. I can't believe how mean she is.

Freya's face went slightly red with anger. She lunged forward and was about to attack Jennifer. She looked like she was going to punch her. But Sarah grabbed her arms and held her back.

Jennifer laughed and quickly walked off with her group of girls.

As she disappeared, Freya calmed and Sarah let go.

"Why'd you hold me back!" Freya yelled at Sarah.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see you beat up that "princess". You shouldn't get into trouble on only your 2nd day here" Sarah said.

"Agh man I hate her. Well come on or we'll be late!" Jess said jumping. She squeezed Benny's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed Freya's arms and pulled her into the gym

"Good luck!" Benny yelled to Jess as she skipped into the gym.

"Guess we better go too. Bye guys" Sarah waved as she walked into the gym.

"Later dorks" Erica said as she walked to the hall. On her way she bumped into me.

I froze.

Vision

_Erica dropped some books and fell as the head cheerleader laughed at her._

_Erica flashed her fangs and hissed._

_Everyone at the pep Rally began to feint._

End vision

"Aw. Babes are gone…well, Vampire ninja out!" Rory said as he flashed out.

"Benny, I just had a vision." I whispered loudly as I grabbed his arm.

He turned his attention to me.

"What is it E?"

"Well, we know Erica wants the head cheerleader's blood…and somehow she is going to drink the blood of every one in the whole pep rally in a couple of days!" I said panicking a little.

"Oh, dammit. Okay we need to go tell them quick!" Benny said.

We rushed to the gym door when we got blocked by Stephanie, the head cheerleader.

"No boys allowed to watch. Especially you geeks" She said sternly

"But we just need to-" I started. She cut me off.

"I said no! Nerds! Now go home!" she yelled. And she slammed the door in our faces.

"Ouch, that was harsh." Benny said disappointedly.

"Well what are we gonna do now!" I yelled at him.

He thought for a second, and then a smile formed on his face.

"Well she said us boys cant get in…" he started.

"Yeah…" I said curious.

"I guess we will have to make ourselves girls" she smirked

"You are NOT using a spell to turn us into girls!" I said worried.

"No, no, we don't need a spell." He reassured.

"I dunno…" I said, not sure whether to accept his plan. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor

"Come on!"

_**Thanks for reading! please review! im sorry im not sure about the whole plot thing. i think its right.. but obviously the lines are different :L will update. and please leave a review, give your opinion and constructive critism! thanks!**_


	6. Chant

Benny's P.O.V:

Me and Ethan started walking down the hall towards the door to the gym, looking pretty amazing.

We were both dressed in the girl's cheerleading uniform. We had a bit of makeup on. And I had a blonde wig on with bows in and Ethan had a black wig on with bows in.

I was totally working it. I gave my hair a flick over my shoulders. And yeah, Ethan looked really peed off. He just rolled his eyes.

We stopped at the door and I posed.

"Benny!" Ethan whisper-yelled at me.

"Sorry. Okay E, lets do this." I replied as I opened the door. Ethan walked next to me.

"Sorry we are late!" I said in a high voice.

All the heads of the girls turned to us. Ethan looked worried but I tried to stay as confident as I could.

"Well come on, hurry up." Stephanie yelled to us. Yes! She bought it! We rushed over. We got a weird look from Sarah and Freya, but just smiled at them sweetly.

Ethan's P.O.V:

Eventually we got through the trials and actually did really well. We got to the squad. Which was weird, but at least now we can warn the girls.

"Hey Benny, we actually got through. We did pretty well huh?" I whispered to Benny.

"Pfft, yeaaaaah." Benny replied.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Magic. Wait. You didn't actually think we got through really right?" he said to me.

I looked away.

"Aha yeah of cause not" though I thought we did…

"Okay girls! Now let's do the cheer we are going to do in the pep rally! Positions!" Stephanie yelled as we got into positions and she taught us a routine.

_Forces of nature,_

_That's what makes a star_

_We may look like girls,_

_But that's not all we are!_

We cheered this chant for the rest of the session.

"Now remember this and DO NOT muck this up, or I swear bad things will happen to you!" Stephanie threatened as we walked out.

I felt kinda scared but as I walked with Benny he was mumbling the chant.

"Forces of nature, that's what makes a star…you know there is just something about that, it makes me feel all tingly inside." He said to me.

"Okay…well we better go warn the others about Erica."

"Okay." He replied as we hurried to the girls changing rooms and walked in the door. Sarah turned around and looked at us. Freya looked too but Jess was talking to Erica.

"Whoa." Freya said.

"I had a terrible vision" I began to say.

"Yeah, same here! I think im gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap." Sarah said pointing at us. Freya giggled.

"Why don't you guys just go get a shower" Freya said to us. Me and Benny exchanged glances and smiled as we walked further into the room.

"AT HOME!" Sarah and Freya yelled in unison waving their hands at us. We quickly rushed out.

Erica's P.O.V:

So, I've let Jess in on the plan to suck that cow, Stephanie's blood. I found we have a bit in common, me and Jess. Well she is a vampire. And she loves dusk, which I do too. Now that we have finished the tryouts, Stephanie should be out soon. Me and Jess are walking down the halls.

"She should be here soon" I said licking my fangs.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get her blood after what she did to you." Jess replied to me.

"Aw, you're so understanding. I like you." I said grinning. Jess grinned back at me when we saw Stephanie round the corner.

Freya's P.O.V

Me and Sarah are rushing down the halls. Trying to search for Erica and Jess. I had a vision. I got it from Jess. I saw Jess flash her fangs out along with Erica, and then I saw Stephanie, then all the people at the pep rally like, feinting! I told Sarah, because Sarah thought Erica was going to suck Stephanie's blood. So I think she is right.

Just as we turned the corner we saw Stephanie at the lockers on her own and just round the corner came Jess and Erica.

They dashed to Stephanie as we ran to them. Erica and Jess flashed out their fangs. But then Stephanie's eyes turned purple as she lifted her hands under her chin.

There was a big flash of purple that filled the hall.

Then everything went black.

_**hi :) aha, please Review and give your opinion :)  
>have a nice day ;D <strong>_


	7. Sleepover

_**Hi! again, sorry its been so long since i updated, especially this story, i couldent remember the second half of the storyline of this episode, so i had to wait till the episode came on, watch it, and write the chapter. :L aha so sorry :P and i hope you like it!**_

_**also this part of the story is based on the episode 'Three Cheers For Evil' and there is no copyright or anything like that intended (i would never do that anyway but just to make those people that are concerned about that stuff happy :) )**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>Benny's P.O.V:<p>

Me and Ethan were sat at Ethan's desk in his room, I started flicking through the pages of my spell book as Ethan sat and watched.

"That cheer…that cheer has to be some kind of spell or something." I said to Ethan.

"Are you sure that tingly feeling you had wasn't from the cheerleaders?" Ethan said back raising his eyebrows.

"Yes im sure, I can tell." I started to focus hard on a page. "See here" I read part of the page "Forces of nature, Earth Fire Air and Water." I began to slow my voice down "That's what makes a star…" Me and Ethan looked at each other.

"We may look like girls but that's not all we are" We both said in unison.

"Oh man, that's some kind of incantation" I said.

"So, that means the vision I got from Erica, wasn't Erica's vision, it was Stephanie's! And that means…"

"She wants to take the spirits of everyone in the whole school!" I finished off.

"We have to warn them" Ethan said slightly panicked. Just then his phone went off he quickly picked it up and read the text message.

"Its from Sarah, she is on her way…with the whole squad…" Ethan said biting his lip.

"Looks like its time to girlify" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Ethan's P.O.V:

"Pay up!" Jane yelled at me holding out one tiny hand. I rolled my "mascara-d" eyes, standing there in 'my' cheerleading uniform and handed Jane $10.

"Now Mum and Dad definitely WON'T find out about this." I stated clearly.

"Well, not from me but I dunno about you two" Jane said all mischievous like, as she does.

I rolled my eyes again, sighed and handed her another $5. She smiled all innocently and skipped down the stairs, money in hand. Damn she was sly.

Me and Benny both took deep breaths as we put our wigs on and went downstairs. We stopped as we got into the living room. Sarah, Freya, Jess and Erica where all sitting in the living room with the other cheerleaders. And Stephanie.

"Ahh! There you are! Now the cheerleading squad session can begin" Stephanie said with a grin.

The girls began to chat, then Jess stood up and came skipping happily over to us.  
>"Hey girls! Oh my gosh I love your hair! And those bows are soooo cute!" She said really fast with a massive smile on her face, she held a lock of my 'hair' and Benny raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.<p>

"Uhh" I didn't really know how to reply to that, why was Jess so…girly? I mean she is kinda girly, I guess, but not THIS girly…and it seemed like Benny was thinking the same thing. Then Sarah came up to us with the same massive smile on her face as Jess.

"Oh my gosh guys aren't Cheerleader sleep-overs the best!?" Sarah said really excitedly. "We can do each others hair and nails..." She trailed off and Benny finished her sentence with; "and eat sundaes!"

"Oh my gosh yes! We neeeed sundaes! We need them!" Jess yelled jumping up and down holding onto Benny's hands. He joined her with the jumping.

Sarah grabbed onto my hands and swung them side to side while giggling. I smiled awkwardly, blushing a little.

"Uh...um, Sarah, ya know Stephanie's a witch?" I explained to her, she rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Okay I know Stephanie might seem like a witch cuz she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet!" She explained to me. Then she whispered "as long as your not ugly!" then she giggled and grabbed Jess's hand as they skipped back to the seats.

"What the heck was that" I said to Benny.

"I think Stephanie put a spell on them…all of them." He replied worried.

"Pillow fiiight!" Sarah yelled and all the girls grabbed a pillow and jumped up and started smacking each other with pillows. Feathers bursted out of the pillows with every connection. and floated around the room, it was like heaven.

"Wow." Benny said stunned.

"This is the best moment of my life" I slurred. A whole squad of cheerleaders. Having a pillow fight. In my house. This just seems surreal.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Benny said dazed.

"Warning them that Stephanie is a witch and that she is going to drain the spirits of everyone in the pep rally tomorrow"

"Tomorrow's hours away" Benny replied, we both still stared in amazement at the scene.

We both decided to join in. and the rest…well…was kinda a blur. Like a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was kinda short :L<br>please review! constructive critisism is great too! :D**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note

IM SO SORRY GUYS!

Gosh I am so sorry I haven't been updating, it's been so so long and I'm so so sorry!

I've been so so busy with school and exams and stuff I haven't had any time to even think about writing stuff. But now that's all done and I will write some more! Hopefully they will be good enough and you guys will like them. Thank you so much for all the reviews I didn't realize I had so many! I know I should've said something and I'm sorry, hope you can forgive me and will keep reading!

I will now get writing haha :)


End file.
